Sunflower
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Kau tau, Bummie? Aku merindukannya./ Siapa?/ Matahari./ Changmin X Kibum. YAOI. Death chara. Last Chapter update. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunflower**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: **They're belong to** God **and the plot are **mine** :)

**Pair::** **M**in**K**i

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Abal, Ancur, Ide pasaran, Gaje tingkat dewa, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :)~**

**.**

**.**

**.: Mawar Kuning :.**

**.**

"Bummiee.. tolong jaga toko sebentar! Eomma akan pergi keluar untuk belanja!"

"Nde eomma!" seorang namja mungil nan manis dengan kacamata persegi tanpa bingkai bertengger di hidungnya, bergegas turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju ke lantai satu rumahnya yang juga merangkap sebagai toko bunga. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah buku pelajaran bahasa inggris. Setelah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di meja kasir, ia segera membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan tugas sekolahnya.

_**KLINTING~**_

Belum ada sepuluh menit namja itu duduk, bell yang diletakkan eommanya di atas pintu masuk berbunyi. Menandakan seorang pengunjung telah datang.

"Ah, selamat datang." Namja mungil itu refleks berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?"

"Ya. Aku belum setua itu, kau tau?" seorang namja tinggi nan tampan tersenyum ramah.

"Nde? Aa.. mianhae. Ada yang bisa kubantu, hyung?" sekali lagi namja mungil itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Itu lebih baik. Ah, bisa tolong berikan aku bunga yang melambangkan ucapan selamat datang dan juga kesembuhan?" namja tampan itu kini menatap intens sang namja yang lebih pendek.

"Selamat datang dan kesembuhan?" Namja mungil itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Ah, kau bisa memberikan mawar kuning ini hyung." Tiba-tiba namja mungil itu menarik sang namja yang lebih tinggi ke pojok ruangan yang dipenuhin deretan bunga mawar berbagai macam warna. Tangannya menunjuk ke sekumpulan mawar kuning yang terlihat segar.

"E-ehh? Mawar kuning?" sang namja yang lebih tinggi bukan terkejut dengan mawarnya, ia lebih terkejut pada sikap namja mungil dihadapannya ini yang menarik tangannya begitu saja.

"Nae. Bunga mawar kuning itu melambangkan persahabatan, kepedulian, ungkapan 'selamat datang kembali', dan juga ungkapan 'semoga cepat sembuh'. Jadi kau bisa memberikan satu bunga untuk banyak arti, hyung." Namja mungil itu tersenyum manis, membuat namja tinggi dihadapannya sedikit terpana.

"O-oh, geuraeyo? Geurom, bungkuskan satu buket untukku." Sang namja tinggi tersenyum lembut.

"Nde." Namja mungil itu mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga mawar kuning dan membawanya ke meja kasir untuk sekalian di bungkus.

_**Neorago, neorago~**_

_**Neorago, neorago~**_

_**Nan noppunirago, neorago~**_

_**Neurago, neorago~**_

"Yeoboseyo?" sang namja yang lebih tinggi terlihat mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Sesaat mengacuhkan namja manis dihadapannya yang sedang membungkus paket bunga miliknya. "Jigeum?" namja tampan itu menjawab suara dari seberang telepon sambil mengisyaratkan kepada namja manis di hadapannya untuk menunggu. "Nae arraseo. Annyeong." Dan sang namja tampan menutup ponsel flipnya.

"Nah, semuanya 30 ribu won." Namja mungil nan manis segera menyodorkan buket bunga yang telah demikian cantik ia bungkus ke hadapan sang namja tampan.

"Ah, boleh sekalian aku minta tolong?" belum sempat sang namja mungil menjawab, sang namja tampan segera menarik buku pelajaran milik namja mungil itu dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Antarkan bunga itu ke alamat ini ya? Aku akan membayarmu lebih. Eotteokhae?"

Kali ini sang namja mungil mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi sang namja tampan yang telah mencorat-coret bukunya. Ia tengah berpikir apa sebaiknya menerima permintaan namja di hadapannya ini atau tidak. Tak lama kemudian, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Harus sampai disana kapan? Siapa nama pengirimnya?"

"Kalau bisa hari ini juga sudah sampai sana. Dan tulis namaku sebagai pengirimnya, Choi Siwon." Namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu mulai mengeluarkan uang dari dompet tebalnya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan mengantarnya hari ini juga."

"Nae, ini uangnya. Siapa namamu?" Siwon menyerahkan selembar uang 100 ribu won kepada namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Kim Kibum imnida."

"Nae Kibum-sshi, aku mengandalkanmu." Dan Siwon pergi begitu saja setelah tersenyum manis kepada Kibum.

Kibum menatap kepergian Siwon dengan heran. Lalu kepalanya menunduk, menatap uang di genggaman tangannya. Ia juga menatap buket bunga mawar kuning yang tergeletak di meja kasir, lalu ia menyeringai. "70 persennya adalah jatah untukku." Dan ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.: Gelap :.**

**.**

"Semoga ini alamat yang benar." Kibum kembali menyamakan nomor apartement yang ada di hadapannya dengan yang tertulis di kertas. Ia terlihat menarik napas panjang. Sedikit banyak ia gugup juga. Ia tak pernah punya pengalaman menjadi seorang kurir bunga sebelumnya.

_**TING TONG**_

Setelah berkali-kali menarik napas panjang, akhirnya Kibum menekan bell apartement itu juga. Ia bergeming. Pintu tak kunjung terbuka atau menampakkan tanda-tanda akan di buka. Sekali lagi di tekannya bell itu.

_**TING TONG**_

Kali ini sama. Sang pintu masih kokoh menutup diri. Kibum mulai kesal dan berpikir untuk meninggalkan bunga ini di depan pintu saja. Tapi jika ada orang lain yang mengambilnya, ia tentu akan dapat masalah. Dan ia tak mau, uang 70 ribu won yang sudah bersemayam tenang di dompetnya, harus di kembalikan kepada namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menekan bell pintunya lagi.

_**TING TONG **_

Oke, ini sudah sepuluh menit sejak Kibum menekan bell pintu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan pintu masih saja menyombongkan dirinya dengan tak bergeming. Kibum mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia merundukkan diri untuk meletakkan buket bunga itu di depan pintu. Masa bodoh dengan namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu. Dan saat ia akan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia memegang gagang pintu untuk bertumpu. Dan yang terjadi…

_**KRIEET~**_

Tanpa sengaja pintu terbuka.

"Eeh? Tak di kunci. Kalau ada orang jahat yang masuk 'kan bahaya." Kibum mulai bergumam pelan sambil kembali mengambil buket bunga itu. Agaknya ia berpikir bahwa sang pemilik apartement adalah seorang yeojya karena Siwon bermaksud memberikannya bunga.

"Annyeong.." Kibum nekat masuk ke dalam apartement. Jiwa namjanya berkata bahwa ia harus mengingatkan sang yeojya pemilik apartement untuk mengunci pintunya. Namun nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan siapapun di ruang depan. Disini sangat sepi. Dan itu cukup membuat Kibum was-was. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada yeojya pemilik apartement ini? Ah, ia sangat suka menonton film. Dan itu membuatnya berpikiran paranoid disaat-saat seperti ini. "Permisi, apa ada orang?" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya lebih ke dalam.

Sepanjang kakinya melangkah, Kibum tak bisa berpikiran tenang. Apartement ini terasa seram. Apalagi dengan penerangan yang remang-remang seperti ini. Apa pemiliknya tak sanggup membayar biaya tagihan listrik atau apa? Dan langkah kakinya berhenti saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

_**Eodumi geochigo huimihan jomyeongi **_

_**Hana dul kkeojideon jogeum chagawotdeon saebyeok**_

Kibum terpesona oleh suara ini. Begitu menghanyutkannya sampai tak sadar kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati asal suara. Buket mawar kuning masih digenggamnya begitu erat. Dan kakinya melangkah pelan namun pasti ke sebuah kamar yang pintunya agak terbuka.

_**Neomu neujeotdago bochaeneun neoreul bomyeo **_

_**Ilbureo meoli doragatdeon iksukhaetdeon gil**_

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. Kibum menyembulkan kepalanya pada celah pintu yang terbuka. Namun kamar itu sama seperti ruangan-ruangan yang sebelumnya ia lewati. Bahkan kamar ini terkesan gelap daripada remang-remang. Yang bisa Kibum lihat hanya jendela yang tertutup rapat dengan gorden biru tua gelap menutupi jalan masuk sinar matahari sore. Dan Kibum tak bisa melihat penerangan lain selain sinar matahari yang tertahan gorden jendela itu. Di sisi kasur yang menghadap jendela, ada seseorang yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada kasur. Kibum tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia duduk membelakangi Kibum. Dan Kibum agak takut sekarang. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga mawar kuning. Menimbulkan suara gemerisik dari plastik yang membungkusnya.

Tiba-tiba alunan gitar yang sedari tadi mengiringi suara indah itu, berhenti seketika. "Nuguya?" suara indah tadi kini terdengar begitu dingin dan menyeramkan. Kibum agak gemetar mendengarnya.

"Aa.. jwaesonghamnida. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bunga. Tadi pintunya tak terkunci, jad–"

"Buang saja."

"Nde?" Kibum berdiri tegap di depan pintu kamar itu. Raut wajahnya heran.

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang buang saja." Namja itu terlihat berdiri dan meletakkan gitarnya di pojok ruangan bersama dengan alat-alat musik lainnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kibum dan kemudian bersedekap, "Pergi dan bawa bunga itu bersamamu."

Kibum diam tak bergeming. Matanya menyipit menatap namja yang sedang mengintimidasinya. Ia mulai penasaran dengan wajah namja itu. Cahaya yang tertahan gorden jendela masih cukup membuat siluet namja itu terlihat jelas. Perawakan yang tinggi kurus namun berotot. Oke, sekarang Kibum penasaran dengan wajahnya.

"Ya! Apa kau benar-benar tuli?" namja itu sedikit berteriak. Membuat Kibum agak berjengit.

"Aish, kau ini tak sopan sekali sih." Kibum menggerutu pelan sambil terus berusaha menatap wajah sang namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Namja itu mendekati Kibum. Ia berjalan dengan cepat. Dan saat sampai di hadapan Kibum, ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum yang tak membawa apapun. Ia menyeret Kibum menuju ruang depan apartementnya. Dengan kasar, di dorongnya Kibum ke arah pintu. "Kubilang pergi sekarang juga."

Kibum agak shock. Setelah dirinya diseret dengan kasar, kini di dorong masih dengan kasar pula. Amarah Kibum mulai berkumpul. Ia sudah rela berjalan jauh dari rumahnya, lalu menunggu lama di depan pintu, dan menahan diri agar terkesan sesopan mungkin demi mengantarkan bunga ini. Dan beginikah balasan yang harus diterimanya? Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke mata namja tinggi di hadapannya. "Terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya di perintahkan untuk mengantar bunga itu kemari." Kibum agak keras saat meletakkan bunga itu ke meja kecil di dekat rak sepatu. "Itu bunga dari seseorang yang bernama Choi Siwon." Dan Kibum segera pergi meninggalkan namja tinggi itu yang masih diam mematung.

Namja tinggi itu masih diam menatap Kibum yang sudah berhadapan dengan pintu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buket bunga mawar di sisi kirinya.

"Aku lupa bilang. Mungkin kau tak tau apa artinya." Kibum membalikkan badannya dan kembali menghampiri namja tinggi yang masih diam membeku di tempatnya. "Bunga mawar kuning itu berarti, 'Selamat datang kembali' dan juga 'Semoga cepat sembuh'." Kibum tersenyum sangat manis di akhir katanya. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartement itu.

Sang namja tinggi masih menatap pintu yang baru saja menutup. Dan pandangannya kembali terarah ke buket bunga mawar kuning di sisinya. "Semoga cepat sembuh?" namja itu mendengus dan kemudian tertawa. Tawa yang penuh kesedihan. Tawa yang menyakiti siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tawa getir.

**.**

**.**

**.: Rokok :.**

**.**

"Hahh~ memalukan sekali. Hanya karena kalah bermain monopoli, sekarang aku harus mencari es krim untuk Saehee." Kibum menghela napasnya sambil terus melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah mini market yang hanya 2 blok dari rumahnya. Saat melewati taman di blok terakhir, retina matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Namja dengan kaki dan tangan yang panjang –singkatnya tinggi– namun kurus tengah berbaring terlentang di tengah jalan raya yang sepi. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Bahkan matanya menutup.

'Jangan-jangan..' Kibum mempercepat langkahnya. Ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada namja itu. Oh, dia bukan seseorang yang akan meninggalkan orang lain yang sedang kesusahan begitu saja.

"Y-ya! Gwaenchana? Ppali ireona!" Kibum sampai di sisi tubuh sang namja. Tangannya terulur mengguncang bahu sang namja. Namun nihil. Namja itu tetap tak bergeming. "Ya! Ireonaaa!" Kibum berteriak tepat di depan telinga sang namja. Agaknya Kibum sudah terlanjur panik sehingga tak sempat berpikir bahwa ia bisa saja mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Y-ya! Gwaenchanayo? Kau belum mati 'kan?" apa Kibum tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi? jelas-jelas orang yang berbaring di hadapannya ini sedang tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya, Kibum berada di puncak emosionalnya. Takut, khawatir, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan Kibum mengangkat tangannya, "YA! IREONAAA!"

_**PLAAKK!**_

"Aaww! YA! Siapa yang berani menamparku, hah?" berhasil! Namja itu sadar!sesaat setelah tamparan maut Kibum mendarat di pipi mulusnya, namja itu membuka matanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di jalanan dingin sepi malam hari.

"Kau masih hidup?Gwaenchanayo?" Kibum yang entah kenapa merasa sangat khawatir, malah sama sekali merasa tak bersalah. Bahwa dirinya lah yang telah menyakiti namja itu dan membuatnya jadi merasa 'kenapa-kenapa' .

"Ya! Kau pikir aku sudah mati, eoh?" Namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap tajam Kibum. "Aish, jjinja! Aku malah hampir mati karena tamparanmu, tau!" namja tinggi itu menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kibum kesal.

"E-eh? Jeongmalyo?" Kibum benar-benar merasa tak bersalah. "Aah, mianhae. Ku kira kau sudah mati atau apa." Kibum menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya meski ia tau betul bahwa itu tidak gatal.

"Tunggu dulu, kau yang kemarin mengantarkan bunga ke apartementku 'kan?" namja tinggi itu memicingkan matanya. Mencoba melihat wajah namja mungil di hadapannya ini dalam kondisi malam yang terang bulan.

"Nde?" Kibum mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Ah! Kau namja tinggi yang belum bayar listrik itu ya?"

_**PLETUKK**_

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, bocah." Namja tinggi itu menyentil dahi sang namja yang lebih pendek.

"A-aish.. appoyo.." Kibum mengusap-usap dahi malangnya.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?" tanpa menghiraukan rintihan Kibum, namja itu malah menyulut rokok miliknya dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Ish, aku tinggal di daerah sini. Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Apartementmu 'kan bukan daerah sini." Kibum masih mengusap pelan dahi mulusnya. Ia menatap sebal pada rokok yang dihisap namja tinggi itu.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan, memangnya tak boleh?"

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mini market. Meninggalkan sang namja tinggi yang masih berdiri membatu.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" namja itu mengejar Kibum dan menarik tangannya. Membuat Kibum tertarik dan berputar ke belakang lalu menubruk tubuh tinggi sang namja. Keduanya berpandangan dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Dada keduanya saling menempel. Tangan sang namja tinggi masih mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kibum. Matanya menatap langsung pada bola mata jernih Kibum yang tak terhalang lensa kacamata karena kacamatanya agak sedikit turun ke hidung mancungnya. Namja tinggi itu dapat dengan jelas melihat kulit putih susu Kibum yang mulus dari jarak sedekat ini. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentum keras seiring matanya yang semakin menatap lekat wajah manis Kibum.

Kibum sendiri hanya diam membeku. Seolah tubuhnya tak mau bereaksi. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sudah meronta-ronta ingin bebas dari kondisi aneh macam ini. Jantung yang berdetak cepat, darah yang berdesir hebat, kaki yang gemetaran, dan perasaan hangat dalam hatinya ini, menurutnya adalah benar-benar aneh! Ia bisa menatap jelas wajah namja tinggi ini. Satu kata yang terlintas dia benaknya. Tampan.

"Aww!" Tiba-tiba jarak kembali membentang diantara keduanya. Sang namja tinggi terlihat meringis sambil memegang tangannya. Ah, rupanya saat ia sedang terpana tadi, rokok yang di pegang diantara kedua jarinya jatuh dan tanpa sengaja mengakibatkan salah satu jarinya terkena puntung rokok yang masih panas terbakar. "Aish.." namja itu terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan sesekali menjilat luka bakarnya sendiri.

"Gwaenchana?" Kibum yang baru tersadar segera menghampiri sang namja tinggi. Tangannya segera menarik tangan kiri namja itu dan melihat luka bakarnya. "Ini harus segera di obati." Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang pemilik tangan, Kibum langsung menariknya menuju tempat yang sedang di tujunya juga. Mini market.

**.**

**.**

**.: Teman :.**

**.**

"Sudah baikan?" Kibum keluar dari dalam mini market dan memberikan sebotol air dingin kepada namja yang tadi diseretnya itu.

"Hmm, gomapta." Namja itu menerima botol air yang diberikan Kibum dan menatap plester dingin di jari tengah tangan kirinya. Benar-benar aneh. Mengobati luka bakar dengan plester dingin? Namja itu tersenyum. Pertama kalinya semenjak menapakkan kaki lagi di kampung halamannya ini. Ia membuka tutup botolnya dan menenggak seperapat isinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berbaring di tengah jalan begitu? Kalau ada kendaraan yang lewat kan bisa bahaya." Kibum mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang namja tinggi.

"Ah, aku tadinya sedang menatap bintang. Eh, malah ketiduran." Namja tinggi itu cengengesan saat melihat raut wajah heran Kibum, lalu kembali menenggak minumannya.

Kibum menatap tangan namja itu, "Makanya jangan sering-sering merokok. Lihat, tanganmu jadi penuh luka bakar begitu 'kan?"

"Mwo? Aku baru sekali ini kena rokok." Namja itu mendelik heran pada Kibum.

"Itu buktinya tanganmu penuh luka bakar begitu." Kibum mengarahkan dagunya ke tangan kanan namja itu yang tengah menggenggam botol air dingin.

Namja tinggi itu hanya diam melihat tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memang benar terkena rokok untuk yang pertama kalinya, tapi tangan kanannya… ia tak pernah sekalipun merokok menggunakan tangan kanan. Dan tak pernah sekalipun melukai tangan kanannya dengan rokok yang selalu dihisapnya. Matanya masih menatap datar punggung tangan kanannya yang berwarna kecoklatan karena terbakar.

"Ah, aku sudah sangat terlambat. Lain kali kita ketemu lagi ya?" Setelah melirik jam tangannya sesaat, Kibum berdiri dan membersihkan belakang celananya yang berdebu. Ia tersenyum menatap namja tinggi yang masih duduk itu dan tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah namja itu.

Namja itu menatap heran tangan Kibum, tapi kemudian menerima ulurannya dan ikut berdiri.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Mari kita berteman." Kibum tersenyum manis.

Tak lama, namja itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Shim Changmin imnida."

"Geurom, annyeong Changmin-sshi." Dan Kibum pergi pulang ke rumahnya. Ia pulang dengan wajah yang berseri. Satu yang ada di otaknya saat ini, 'teman baru yang sangat tampan'.

Changmin diam menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin memudar di telan gelapnya malam. "Teman ya?" Changmin kembali menenggak minumannya dan kemudian pergi melanjutkan acara 'jalan-jalannya' yang sempat tertunda karena 'seorang teman yang sangat manis'.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong^^ Nyx datang lagi :D kali ini bukan bawa SiBum, tapi bawa MinKi^^ semoga suka ya?

Sebenernya ini adalah oneshoot, tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi Nyx bikin twoshoot. Disini angst-nya belom kerasa, jadi yang nanya mana angst-nya, harap bersabar ya :P lanjutannya udah jadi, tinggal dipublish aja. So, Nyx akan langsung update begitu fict ini dapet respon yang baik :) then, if u wanna know the next, review please^^

Gomawo:*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunflower**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: **They're belong to God and the plot are mine :)

**Pair:: M**in**K**i (Chang**M**in X **K**ibum)

**Warnings:: YAOI**,** OOC**,Typo(**s**),Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Membosankan, Hancur, Alur yang terlalu di paksakan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.: Main :.**

**.**

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" Siwon yang baru saja melepas sepatunya segera menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pemilik apartement yang malah sedang memakai sepatunya. Kegiatan yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Mau main dengan teman sebentar." Changmin –sang pemilik apartement– terburu-buru memakai sepatunya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Mau main? Apa sudah minum obat? Pakai _lotion_ pelindung?"

"Sudah. Aku pergi, _hyung_!" Changmin menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Anak itu. Sepertinya sekarang agak berubah." Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat sifat adik sepupunya. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Dan saat berdiri tegak, matanya terpaku pada bunga mawar kuning yang diletakkan dalam sebuah vas bunga di atas meja kecil dekat rak sepatu. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat ia bertemu dengan _namja_ manis penjaga toko bunga. "Kim Kibum." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kelopak mawar dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

.

"Hahh.. hahh.. _mian_, aku.. terlambat.. hahh.." Changmin berhenti tepat di depan seorang _namja_ yang seharusnya sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu menunggunya di taman. Tempat keduanya tak sengaja bertemu, tempo hari dulu.

"Sekalian saja tak usah datang." Kibum masih melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang datar wajah lelah Changmin.

"Dan membiarkanmu menunggu terus? Oh, aku ini bukan orang yang setega itu, Kibummie." Changmin masih berusaha mengatur napasnya sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Kibum.

"Percaya diri sekali. Asal kau tau ya, aku juga baru sampai." Kibum menoleh pada Changmin dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ish, jadi kau mau membuat aku yang menunggu, _eoh_?" Changmin menatap Kibum tajam.

"Sudahlah, apa kita jadi pergi ke game center? Mereka akan tutup sekitar dua jam lagi." Kibum malah berdiri dan menatap jam tangannya.

"Tentu! _Kajja_!"

**.**

**.**

**.: Vampire :.**

**.**

"Hey Min, saat pertama bertemu denganmu kupikir kau orang yang jahat." Kibum memakan snack yang barusan di beli Changmin di mini market 24 jam samping game center. Kini mereka duduk di taman kota persis di depan game center yang baru saja tutup. Tentu saja, karena ini sudah pukul 10 malam.

"Kenapa kau punya pikiran begitu? Orang setampan aku mana mungkin jahat." Changmin mengunyah _toppoki_-nya.

Kibum mendengus, "Aku salah. Ternyata kau memang orang jahat."

_**PLETAKK**_

Sebuah tutup botol melayang dengan anggun ke dahinya. "Aaa.. _aish_, bisa berhenti menyakiti dahiku? Aku tak mau kalau dahiku melebar." Kibum mengusap-usap dahinya.

"_Pabboya_ Kibummie, dahi tak akan melebar hanya karena disentil atau dilempar tutup botol tau." Changmin masih melanjutkan acara makan _toppoki_-nya.

Kibum yang tak terima disebut begitu, segera menusukkan beberapa _toppoki_ dan memasukkannya dengan paksa ke dalam mulut Changmin yang masih penuh.

"Y-ya.. Hmmph.. apha.. hmmph.." Changmin berusaha menghentikan 'suapan' penuh cinta dari Kibum. Sampai akhirnya ia tersedak dan Kibum tertawa bahagia melihatnya.

.

"Min, kenapa kita harus main malam-malam sih?" Kibum merapatkan mantelnya dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kan dingin." Kibum bergumam sambil meniupkan napas hangat ke telapak tangannya.

"Hmm, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak boleh keluar siang hari." Changmin dengan santainya mengangkat kedua bahu dan kembali memandang jalan di hadapan mereka.

"Eh?_ Jjinja_? _Waeyo_? Kedua orang tuamu melarangmu?" Kibum sedikit heran. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Masa tak boleh keluar untuk sekolah juga."

"Haha,, kau benar-benar penasaran tentangku, Bummie? Aa.. apa mungkin kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum.

_**PLAKK**_

Kibum mendaratkan tangannya di dahi Changmin. "Jangan bercanda Shim Changmin." Kibum menatap Changmin yang sedang meringis dengan tatapan super datar miliknya.

"Ahaha,, iya, iya." Changmin kembali ke posisi duduknya semula dan mulai menatap bintang di langit. "Kau tau? Aku ini vampire yang tak boleh keluar di siang hari."

_**PLAKK**_

Kini Kibum mendaratkan tangannya di belakang kepala Changmin. Kali ini agak keras. "Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda, Min!"

"_Aish_, aku serius kok! Aku ini vampire yang tak boleh terkena sinar matahari." Changmin mengerutkan keningnya kesal sampil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"_Ya_! Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja?" Kibum masih bersikukuh bahwa Changmin membohonginya.

Changmin menghela napasnya panjang dan kembali menatap bintang. "Terserah padamu saja lah."

Kibum menatap Changmin heran. Ia tau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini. Tak lama, ia juga turut menatap bintang. Dan keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Tapi ia suka keadaan ini. Begitu damai.

"Kau tau, Bummie? Aku merindukannya." Changmin masih menatap bintang.

"Siapa?" Kibum juga masih menatap bintang.

"Matahari."

Dan satu kata itu sukses membuat Kibum menatap Changmin. Kibum mencoba menemukan titik candaan dalam raut wajah Changmin. Tapi yang di temukannya malah raut sendu. "Kau benar-benar tak pernah keluar siang hari, Min?"

"_Nae_. Sejak umurku menginjak usia 7 tahun, duniaku adalah malam hari." Changmin tersenyum lemah. Membuat Kibum semakin heran.

Kibum pikir ini akan jadi tak menyenangkan lagi jika ia mengungkit lebih dari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tak terlalu mencampuri urusan Changmin dan menghiburnya. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku yang akan jadi mataharimu." Kibum tersenyum menatap Changmin.

Changmin hanya menatap heran Kibum. Namun, senyuman Kibum membuatnya turut mengembangkan senyuman juga. Menatap senyuman indah itu, tak pelak membuat hatinya damai. Seolah ada sebuah harapan baru untuknya. Harapan untuk terus menatap senyuman itu. Harapan untuk terus merasakan kedamaian saat menatapnya. Harapan untuk terus hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.: XP :.**

**.**

"Eh? Kau mau ke rumah sakit?" Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Seolah perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari sang adik sepupu adalah suatu hal yang takkan pernah terjadi.

"_Nde_. Aku pinjam mobilmu, _hyung_." Changmin meraih kunci mobil Siwon yang tergeletak di atas televisi.

"Kuantar saja ya?" Siwon sudah akan berdiri dari duduknya di sofa depan televisi.

"_Gwaenchana_. Ini 'kan malam hari. Aku pasti bisa sembuh, _hyung_. Aku pergi!"

_**BLAMM**_

Dan pintu menutup. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berwajah _babo_. Ia tak habis pikir. Setan apa yang sudah merasuki adik sepupunya itu hingga ia yang seorang pembenci rumah sakit, kini dengan tanpa paksaan sedikitpun pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit. Dugaannya benar. Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini terjadi pada Changmin. Tapi, jika berubah menjadi lebih baik seperti ini, bagus juga kan? Siwon tersenyum.

.

"Ah, apa Changmin ada?" seorang namja manis datang bertamu malam-malam.

"_Nde_? Ah, Changmin sedang ke rumah sakit." Namja tampan yang membukakan pintu menatap namja manis di hadapannya dengan heran. "Hey, kau Kim Kibum kan?"

"Ngh?" Kibum yang masih diam memikirkan Changmin kini mendongak menatap sang namja di hadapannya. "_Nde_. Kim Kibum _imnida_." Kibum membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, kau masih ingat aku?" namja tampan itu menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Dan saat ia menangkap raut heran Kibum, ia malah tersenyum. "Choi Siwon _imnida_. Kakak sepupunya Changmin."

"Oh, namja yang waktu itu membeli bunga?"

Siwon mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum, "Masuklah, Changmin tidak akan lama kok."

.

"Silahkan." Siwon menyuguhkan segelas coklat panas ke hadapan Kibum.

"Ah, _gomawo hyung_." Kibum tersenyum manis pada Siwon. Dan itu sukses membuat Siwon tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum. Kibum merasa risih dipandangi begitu. Dan akhirnya ia berniat untuk mengakhiri kondisi canggung di antara keduanya. "Kalau boleh tau, memangnya Changmin sakit apa, _hyung_?"

"_Nde_?" Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum gugup. "A-ah, kau belum tau?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai was-was. Apa separah itu sampai harus ke rumah sakit?

"Hmm, Changmin pasti akan marah padaku jika aku membocorkan rahasia kecilnya ini." Siwon tersenyum pada Kibum. Dan Kibum yang menyadari itu sebagai penolakan segera memasang wajah memohonnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau yang tanggung sendiri ya?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Kau pernah dengar penyakit XP?" Siwon mulai serius. Saat Kibum kembali menggeleng ia meneruskan ceritanya, "XP adalah singkatan dari Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Penyakit yang membuat penderitanya jadi merasa seperti vampire."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar kata vampire. Jadi Changmin benar sedang sakit parah?

"Itu adalah penyakit yang membuat penderitanya sangat sensitive dengan sinar ultraviolet. Sedikit saja terkena, kulitnya akan terbakar bahkan sampai melepuh. Maka penderitanya tak boleh keluar di siang hari, ia harus dan hanya boleh keluar malam hari saja."

Kibum tercekat. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar. Ia hidup seperti Vampire.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah penyakit sepele dan bisa dihindari selama penderita tak terkena sinar ultraviolet." Wajah Siwon mulai sendu. "Tapi karena telat mendeteksi penyakit ini, jadi kini penyakit itu sudah menyebar dalam tubuh Changmin."

Napas Kibum seakan berhenti. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya sudah separah ini. Dan tiap malam yang di lewatinya dengan senyuman adalah topeng untuk menutupi rasa sakit ini?

"XP yang sudah berkembang bisa menjadi penyakit kulit yang kompleks. Dan pada kasus Changmin, XP-nya telah berkembang menjadi… kanker kulit..." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri sedang dalam masa transisinya. Benarkah separah itu? Kanker kulit? Kibum hanya diam. Semua cerita Siwon benar-benar menghantamnya bagaikan martil besi. Hatinya berkali-kali mencelos saat mendengar cerita demi cerita yang Siwon berikan.

"Bagi penderita XP, kanker kulit bisa jadi lebih kompleks. Dan dari 3 macam kanker kulit, Changmin… mengidap dua di antaranya.." tetes-tetes bening mulai turun dari mata Siwon. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kibum lagi-lagi merasa terhantam. Hatinya telah lelah mencelos. Bola matanya menatap kosong. Menatap lurus pada gelas berisi coklat miliknya yang sudah menghangat. Sebuah tetesan tunggal air mata jatuh di mata kirinya. Otaknya seolah tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Semuanya hanya ada tentang Changmin. Pertemuan singkatnya, tiap malam yang dilaluinya, dan kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Semuanya tentang Changmin.

"Changmin sudah mengidap ini sejak usia 7 tahun. Dan kini kankernya sudah menyerang otak serta paru-parunya…" Tangisan Siwon mengeras. Tak peduli akan keadaan Kibum yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Tetes demi tetes air mata sukses berjatuhan ke karpet di bawah Siwon.

Kibum mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia baru tau? Kenapa ia baru berteman dengan Changmin? Kenapa mereka tak bertemu dari awal? Kenapa harus Changmin yang menderita? Kibum mulai merasakan sesuatu yang sakit menusuk dadanya. Tapi tak terlalu di hiraukannya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Changmin.

"Orang tua Changmin sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dan kini Changmin tinggal bersamaku di Korea. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Kanada untuk penyembuhan penyakitnya. Tapi… Changmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Karena ia tau, penyakitnya takkan bisa sembuh…" Siwon mulai kesulitan bercerita. Di sela isak tangis serta napas pendeknya, ia menceritakan kisah pilu seorang adik sepupunya. Shim Changmin.

"Min…" setetes bening air mata kembali terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Kibum setelah ia menggumam pelan.

_**Neorago, neorago~**_

_**Neorago, neorago~**_

_**Nan noppunirago, neorago~**_

_**Neorago, neorago~**_

"_Yeobboseyo_?" Siwon menarik napasnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tak terdengar terisak di telepon. "_Nde_?" Siwon terbelalak. "_Arraseo_, aku akan segera kesana." Dan Siwon menutup ponselnya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sesuatu terjadi pada Changmin." Siwon berdiri dan segera mengambil mantelnya.

Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan shock, kini bertambah kaget. Apalagi ini? Kenapa semuanya datang bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Kibum hampir tak sanggup berdiri jika saja Siwon tak menarik tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.: Ciuman :.**

**.**

"Ini uangnya. Kembaliannya ambil saja." Siwon memberikan beberapa lembar uang 10 ribu won kepada ahjussi sang supir taksi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat keadaan Changmin. "_Kajja_, Bummie!" ia kembali menarik tangan Kibum.

Kibum tak bicara apapun. Ia terlalu takut. Sangat. Apa ia akan berpisah dengan Changmin? Apa secepat ini mereka akan berpisah? Saat Siwon menariknya menuju kamar rawat Changmin, pikirannya terus bergumul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyangkut Changmin. Dan saat Siwon tiba-tiba berhenti, ia tak sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menubruk pelan tubuh tinggi Siwon. Tapi ia tak segera membenarkan posisinya. Kepalanya malah tertunduk di punggung kekar Siwon. Tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangan Kibum erat, kini terbalik. Kibum yang menggenggam erat tangan Siwon. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

Siwon yang dapat merasakan ketakutan Kibum, kembali mengeratkan genggamannya. Berusaha menyalurkan keberanian meski nyatanya ia juga sangat takut. Takut apa yang selama ini di tunggu adik sepupunya menjadi kenyataan. Kematiannya.

_**CKLEKK**_

Siwon membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat perlahan. Aroma khas obat menguar menusuk penciumannya. Dan disana, disebuah kasur dengan bed cover putih –salah satu warna kesukaan Changmin– tengah berbaring seorang namja dengan wajah pucat. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Kedua lubang hidungnya di sumbat dengan sebuah selang oksigen. Tangan kurus itu tergeletak lemah di kedua sisi tubuh ringkih itu. Selang _infus_ tertanam di lengannya. Sungguh betapa Siwon ingin menangis melihat keadaan sang adik.

Kibum masih saja bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekar Siwon. Ia tak bisa melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang. Ia sangat takut. Takut tak bisa menahan air matanya. Tangannya masih mengenggam erat tangan Siwon.

"Min.." Siwon melangkah mendekati Changmin.

Kibum melepaskan genggamannya saat dirasakan Siwon pergi mendekati Changmin. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Di gigitnya bibir bagian bawah untuk menahan isakan.

"Min, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan sembuh?" Siwon kembali menangis. Tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi pucat Changmin. "Jangan bohongi hyungmu, Min. Kau harus tepati janjimu untuk sembuh." Siwon duduk di sisi Changmin.

_**CKLEKK**_

Pintu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan seorang dokter muda dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. "Ah, siwon-sshi bisa kita bicara sebentar di kantorku?" Dokter itu membungkuk sebentar pada Kibum yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Ini tentang Changmin." Dokter itu kembali menatap Siwon.

Siwon mengusap air matanya dan berdiri. Ia terlihat menarik napas panjang kemudian berjalan mengikuti sang Dokter. Saat melewati Kibum, tangannya terulur mengusap pundak namja manis itu. "Tolong temani dia. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang." dan Siwon keluar dari kamar rawat Changmin meninggalkan Kibum berdua dengan Changmin.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kibum masih tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kakinya seolah terpaku dalam di tempat itu juga. Ia yang biasanya sangat menyukai saat-saat berdua bersama Changmin, kini malah merasa canggung. Ada sesuatu yang jahat dalam dirinya, menggerogoti hatinya. Perih. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan napas.

"Bum…"

Erangan Changmin sukses membuat Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini dengan jelas ia bisa melihat tubuh kurus Changmin yang terbaring lemah. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa perih seiring sakit yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Dan sebuah air mata tunggal lagi-lagi sukses mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Bum.. mie…" Lagi-lagi Changmin mengigau. Menyebutkan nama seorang sahabat yang selalu menemani malam harinya. Mengisinya dengan keceriaan serta kehangatan yang tak pernah di dapatnya dari sang matahari. Sahabat yang sukarela menggantikan sang matahari di hatinya. Seorang sahabat yang kini dicintainya. Kim Kibum.

Kibum yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, kini menangis. Setelah kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tetesan-tetesan bening meluncur sempurna dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya semakin perih. Ia benar-benar tak suka ini.

Saat Kibum masih menangis, kedua mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu kini membuka. Telinganya mendengar suara isakan seseorang yang tak asing. Di arahkannya pandangan ke seorang namja mungil yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Bummie…" meski berat namun namja itu tetap memanggilnya.

Kibum malah semakin kencang menangis. Mengira Changmin memanggil namanya dalam tidur.

"Bummie…"

Kini Kibum terisak hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia hampir saja akan terjatuh.

"_Pabboya_ Kibummie, dari tadi aku memanggilmu tau."

Kibum seketika berhenti menangis. Apakah seseorang yang sedang tidur bisa mengingau sepanjang itu?

"_Ya_! Apa kau sudah tuli, _eoh_?"

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung pada namja yang kini sudah setengah duduk di kasurnya. Hatinya kembali di gerogoti saat retina matanya melihat sebuah senyuman di bibir namja itu.

.

"Kenapa tak cerita dari awal?" Kibum menatap Changmin, datar.

"Haha,, suka-suka aku dong." Changmin masih dengan wajah yang pucat tertawa cengengesan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kibum.

"Berhenti bercanda Shim Changmin."

"Hhh~ lihat saja sekarang. Kau sudah tau penyakitku dan kau tak mau tersenyum untukku lagi. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal." Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kibum hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kibum memutuskan mengeluarkan segala perasaannya, "Tapi kau membuatku merasa benar-benar jahat."

"Eh?"

"Aku sering menyakitimu. Kalau aku tau kau sedang sakit, mungkin aku akan bersikap lebih baik padamu." Kibum masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa bodoh karena tak tau apa yang sedang di rasakan sahabatku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat tak berguna." Tetesan bening terjatuh membasahi tangan Kibum yang mengepal keras. "_Mianhae_, Min. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya terulur dan melepas selang oksigen di hidungnya. Ia duduk di sisi kasur, tepat di hadapan Kibum. Tangannya yang bebas selang infus terulur mengangkat dagu Kibum. Membuat namja manis itu mendongak menatapnya. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Changmin menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kibum lalu memandang langsung kedua mata Kibum tanpa di halangi lensa kacamatanya. "Kau pakai lensa, Bummie?" Changmin merendahkan wajahnya persis di depan wajah Kibum.

Kibum mulai merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Dan saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya, sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirnya. Kibum yang terkejut hanya membelalakkan matanya. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas, wajah Changmin sangat dekat dengannya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dan saat sesuatu yang hangat mengalir mengisi hatinya, Kibum juga turut menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan cinta seorang sahabat. Ya, ia mencintainya. Mencintai Shim Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.: Bunga Matahari :.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Kibum duduk di kursi samping kasur Changmin. Ini hari ketiga semenjak insiden ciuman itu, dan semenjak itu pula keduanya memutuskan jadi sepasang kekasih.

"Sangat. Apalagi jika kau mau terus bersamaku setiap hari." Cengiran lebar menghias bibir Changmin.

"_Ya._ Aku kan memang setiap hari kesini dan menemanimu." Kibum mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Maksudku, kau tidur disini, mandi disini, makan disini, dan terus disini. Haha,,"

_**BLETAKK**_

"Aww! Bummie, aku 'kan sedang sakit." Changmin memajukan bibirnya setelah sebuah sendok makan mendarat di dahinya.

"Kurasa kau sudah sangat lebih dari sehat." Kibum menatap tajam Changmin.

.

"Bummie, kenapa kau bawa bunga matahari? Apa untuk memakan kwacinya?" Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya saat Kibum membawa masuk setangkai bunga matahari ukuran sedang dan meletakkannya ke dalam sebuah vas yang telah di persiapkannya.

"Kau bilang ingin melihat matahari lagi." Kibum mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Bunga matahari selalu mengikuti arah matahari. Jadi ia akan menunjukkan posisi matahari untukmu." Dan Kibum tersenyum manis kepada Changmin.

"_Pabboya_ Kibummie, di ruangan tertutup seperti ini bunga matahari itu mana mungkin tau posisi matahari." Changmin tersenyum mengejek pada Kibum.

"_Ish_, ya sudah ku buang saja."

"_Y-ya_! Jangan!" Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri di kasur. "Baiklah, kau boleh meletakkan bunga itu disini."

"Begitu lebih baik." Kibum kembali meletakkan bunga itu ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Changmin.

"Padahal, kau sudah lebih dari cukup untuk jadi matahariku, Bummie." Dengan santainya Changmin malah mulai membuka majalah. Menghiraukan wajah Kibum yang mulai merona hebat.

.

"Kau bawa bunga matahari lagi?" Changmin agak terbelalak saat melihat Kibum kembali membawakan bunga matahari untuknya. Kali ini agak banyak.

"Tentu! Kau tau Minnie? Bunga matahari itu punya arti yang sangat bagus lho!" Kibum kembali merangkaikan bunga matahari ke dalam vas bunga.

"Memang apa artinya?" Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Artinya, kesetiaan, loyalitas, kebanggaan, pengagum setia, kekuatan, dan kehangatan. Bukankah itu semua sangat cukup melambangkanku untukmu?" Kibum tersenyum menatap Changmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Changmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Kibum dan balas tersenyum lembut. "Kau adalah matahariku. Dan bunga matahari itu melambangkan dirimu?" tangannya masih mengelus pipi Kibum lembut. Dan saat Kibum mengangguk, Changmin menyeringai. "Oh, rupanya sekarang kekasihku ingin disamakan dengan tanaman?"

"_Ya_! Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, Min!" Kibum menarik bantal Changmin dan mulai memukul-mukulkannya pada Changmin.

"_Y-ya_! _Ya_! _Aish_,," Changmin berusaha menghindar dan kemudian menangkap tangan Kibum untuk kemudian di tarik ke dalam pelukannya. Saat Kibum tengah berada dalam dekapan hangatnya, Changmin mengelus surai hitamnya. "Dengar Bummie, kau bisa jadi apapun yang kau mau. Tapi untukku, kau adalah matahariku. Yang memberikan harapan baru untukku, kehangatan yang mendamaikan hatiku, serta keceriaan yang selama ini hilang dariku. Bagiku, sudah sangat cukup, Bummie." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan segera melumat bibir Kibum. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat merindukan Kibum. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Ia ingin selalu bersamanya. Ia ingin hidup terus di samping Kibummie-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.: Mimpi & Nyata :.**

**.**

Kibum sedang berada di sebuah padang bunga matahari. Matahari bersinar sangat terang. Angin berhembus sepoi, menggoyangkan batang-batang bunga matahari yang tinggi. Kibum terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Begitu damai, hangat, dan menentramkan hatinya. Ia suka berada disini. Tiba-tiba sebuah sepasang tangan kurus melingkar di pinggangnya. Kibum terkejut bukan main. Dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia menemukan wajah namja yang dicintainya. Shim Changmin, tengah memeluknya. Seketika Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian mencoba melepaskan pelukan Changmin. "Min, ini siang hari! Bagaimana kalau―"

"_Gwaenchana_ Bum, aku sudah sembuh kok." Changmin tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kibum masih tak percaya. Kemarin ia mengunjungi Changmin yang masih terlihat pucat di rumah sakit, dan kini ia malah berada di tempat yang entah ada dimana bersama Changmin. Kibum merasa janggal.

"Bummie, _saranghaeyo_."

"_Nde_?" Kibum lagi-lagi menolehkan kepalanya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Changmin yang terlihat damai sedang bertopang di pundaknya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Rambut halusnya bergoyang di terpa angin. Kibum tersenyum menatap pemandangan indah itu. "_Nado_, Minnie." Dan Kibum menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada pipi Changmin.

"Bummie, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Takkan pernah, Min." Kibum membuka kedua matanya dan mengecup pipi Changmin.

Changmin membuka kedua matanya saat dirasakan sebuah ciuman hangat di pipinya. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kibum yang merona. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu memutar tubuh Kibum. Keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang. kedua tangan Changmin menelungkup di pipi putih Kibum. "Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah selalu. Bahwa aku, Shim Changmin. Sangat amat mencintaimu. Selamanya." Changmin terus saja tersenyum.

Kibum sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Changmin-nya. Dan saat mulutnya akan melontarkan pertanyaan, Changmin segera menangkapnya lebih dulu. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat namun menggetarkan hati. Ciuman ini terasa sangat manis. Membuat Kibum hanyut dalam pesonanya. Tak ada jilatan nafsu atau lumatan panas. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta dari seorang Shim Changmin untuk Kim Kibum.

Kebutuhan oksigen menghentikan ciuman mereka. Kibum masih menutup kedua matanya saat dirasakan Changmin mencium keningnya lalu memeluknya erat. Lama keduanya saling berpelukan. Berbagi cinta dalam sunyi. Saling merasakan kedamaian hati masing-masing. Betapa moment ini sangatlah berarti untuk keduanya.

Disana. Di padang bunga matahari. Sepasang insan manusia. Tengah berbagi kasih. Melimpahkan seluruh cintanya untuk di bagi. Seolah tak ada hari esok, keduanya masih saling berdekapan erat. Tak ingin berpisah barang sejengkalpun. Cinta mengikat keduanya erat.

.

Disebuah kamar inap di rumah sakit Seoul. Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah pucatnya berbaring lemah di sebuah kasur dengan bed cover yang sedikit berantakan. Bercak kemerahan menghias selimutnya. Namja itu berbaring dengan napas yang tersengal setelah beberapa kali terbatuk tadi. Di sudut bibirnya darah masih mengalir. Dan saat ia menatap bunga matahari di sampingnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya memutih. Semuanya sangat terang. Matanya serasa buta.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dada serta kepala yang tadinya sangat sakit, kini tiba-tiba sembuh. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya ringan dan bisa terbang kapan saja. Langkahnya pelan namun pasti menuju sebuah cahaya. Cahaya kedamaian yang sudah menunggunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap seseorang yang terlihat seperti dirinya tengah berbaring di kasur dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Dialihkan pandangannya ke samping, menuju sebuah vas berisi bunga matahari yang sedang layu. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Lalu ia pergi menghilang di telan cahaya. Meninggalkan sosok yang tengah berbaring di kasur dengan mata terpejam. Di sudut matanya setetes jernih air mata, mengalir perlahan. Dan seiring hembusan napas terakhirnya, _elektrokardiogram_ yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan berdenging panjang. Menandakan tak ada lagi kehidupan di kamar inap itu.

**.**

**.**

**~ Fin ~**

**.**

Lalalala~ akhirnya tamat juga~~ *tebar kelopak mawar* Fiuuh~ Nyx berat buat bikin Min mati. Tapi Nyx akan lebih ga rela kalo harus memisahkan SiBum. Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa Nyx ga masukin SiBum couple. Karena Nyx **TERLALU** mencintai SiBum dan **GAK MAU** memisahkan keduanya walau hanya dalam fict. Okeh, Nyx emang lebay :P #Plak

Gimana? Angst-nya kerasa? Mian kalo kurang bagus. Soalnya Nyx baru pertama kali bikin angst. m(_ _")m jeongmal gomawo buat, **rararabstain**, **Aihara miaw**, **Park Hyo Ra**, **Ikbum**, **kimraehye**, **Viivii-ken males login**, **rizkyeonhae**, **dewiikibum**, **youngsu0307**, **yolyol**, **Seo Shin Young**, **Jiji Love Yoyo**, dan **Enno KimLee **yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya^^ jeongmal gomawoyo ne chingudeul :D

Sekedar info, Nyx rencananya mau buat sekuel fict ini dengan couple Sibum. Tapi itu kembali lagi sama fict ini. Kalo dapet respon yang baik, Nyx akan bikinin :) nah, buat yang nunggu Partner in Action, Nyx rencananya akan apdet setelah Nyx selesai ujian. Dan Nyx selesai ujian sekitar satu minggu lagi. jadi harap bersabar ya^^ #Plak#

Nyx ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat semua readers yang mau baca fict-fict abal Nyx. Jeongmal gomawoyo^^ *deep bow*

Saranghae:* *di tabok rame-rame*


End file.
